Big Bed?
by Mischa-BlackCherry
Summary: Ivan wonders why Yao has such a large bed all to himself. Russia X China First Hetalia fic, please be nice


**Mischa: **-clapping hands- oh finally! A Hetalia fic!

Err, yeah. It's my first and don't expect it to be my last ^^

**Mischa: **Ah yes, the other fic -glare- why do you never put Yao with Kiku, darn it!

Because I think it's weird! Now, onto the summary.

**Summary: **Ivan wonders why Yao has a large bed.

**Pairing(s):** Russia X China (Ivan X Yao) and just a hint of England X America (Arthur X Alfred)

**Warning: **Probably OOC and it's kinda fluffy.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, me no own. -cries-

* * *

Ivan was staying in Yao's home one night, when something made him curious. He was coming out of them bathroom and he saw Yao curled up at the edge of his very large bed.

_"But, Yao is so little. Why does he have such a big bed for just one person?"_

The Russian sat at the end of the bed which caused the smaller nation to wake up from his nap.

"Mmm, Ivan . . .?" The man sat up, his black hair had come out of it tie and now reached his shoulders. Ivan smiled, running his fingers through his lover's silky hair. Yao blushed a little, he still got embarrassed when Ivan touched him, even in private.

"Oh Yao, you're adorable." the larger man laughed quietly, this made the other blush more and hide his face in one of his Kitty-chan plushies. Ivan laughed more and wrapped his arms around his petite lover.

"Yao-kun, I have a question. Why do you have such a big bed? Even with me in the bed we could still have Alfred and Arthur over for a sleepover." This thought made the Russian go completely off the subject. "Oh, could we do that? And invite Francis too?"

"What?! N-no! I draw the line at having that pervert in a bed with me, aru!" Yao squaked, batting the blonde with Kitty-chan.

"Awh, alright then" Ivan pouted slightly. "But, why do you have such a large bed, Yao-kun?"

The Chinese man bowed his head, thinking about the past, when his house was full of life.

_Yao had spent a long England, talking about their ecconmies and trading between their countries (more like arguing), now, all he wanted to do was sleep.. All his siblings were fast asleep, finally._

_He got into bed and was just about to drift off when frantic knocking on his door gave him a fright._

_"Onii-san! Onii-san!" Yao groaned a little and got up to open the door. Little Taiwan was standing there, she ran towards him and clung to his legs. "Onii-san! I want to stay with you! I'm scared!" Yao picked up his little sister._

_"It's alright little one, of course you can stay here" he smiled and tried to close the door, but something was pushing against it._

_"No! Aniki! If she gets to stay so do we!" Korea barged into the room, dragging a half asleep Hong Kong with him. Yao put his fingers to his lips, Korea instantly stopped making noise, Taiwan snuggled into her older brother, almost asleep._

_"Shh . . . don't wake up Kiku, you know how cranky he is." Korea let out a silent giggle because Kiku was right behind his eldest brother. The Japanese boy tapped Yao on the shoulder._

_"Are we having a sleep over?" He asked boredly. _

_Yao laughed a little. "Alright, everyone into the bed! It's very late for us all to be awake, aru." _

_Korea jumped on the bed. "I wanna sleep beside Aniki!" he yelled. _

_The Chinese man layed down with Taiwan still clinging to him. Korea clung to his arm, grinning. Kiku and Hong Kong were snuggled up at the other side of the bed, both asleep._

_Yao smiled at all his younger siblings and whispered "Goodnight everyone."_

"Everynight . . . they'd all sleep in here with me" Yao looked away from his lover "But, they're all gone now."

Ivan noticed that the Chinese man looked sad, he wrapped his arm around the smaller nation.

"I know how it is. Eduard, Toris and Raivis are all gone now. My house is so big and cold now" Ivan sighed. "Do you miss them . . . ?"

Yao flinched and curled up in the blondes lap. "I . . . I guess you could say I miss most of them, just . . . no. Not Kiku" The Russian man sighed, he knew Yao was thinking about when Kiku attacked him. It always made his smaller lover so upset to think about the horrible incident. Ivan ran his hand though the other mans hair.

"It's okay Yao." he smiled sadly "I miss the company of the Baltics" Ivan gave a small laugh. "At least we have each other, Yao-kun"

The smaller man rolled his eyes, but smiled. "That was so cheesy, aru"

The blonde pouted and pulled Yao under the covers. The black haired man wrapped his arms around the others neck and closed his eyes. Within minutes the taller man was fast asleep, the exhaustion from his long trip to his lovers house finally creeped up on him.

Yao whispered, smiling. "Yeah, we do have eachother, Ivan" he kissed his lover on the cheek. "Thank you, aru."

* * *

**Mischa: **That's it . . .? No smex? GODDAMN IT! WHY DO YOU NEVER WRITE LE SMUT!

Err ... no comment

**Mischa: **Anyways, please review! And try not to flame us cause we will not be happy if you flame us.


End file.
